Un momento para los dos
by Luna de Acero
Summary: En medio de todo el tumulto de guerras, enfrentamientos, decepciones y peleas, Zacklay autoriza que Hange y Levi se tomen unos días de descanso. Los aprovecharán al máximo y descubrirán que a veces es bueno ser un poco egoísta y tener un momento para los dos y nadie más - OneShot/LeviHan/UniversoCanon/Lemon/R18/Romance


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, un LeviHan, PORQUE YOLO, y si no les gusta no lo lean, y si no quieren que escriba sobre ellos: Oblíguenme prros! Nah, es bromita mis amores, pero creo que será la única vez que escribiré sobre esta pareja, esto es un regalo y va para la gente de la dedicatoria. Vieron la portada? no es una maravilla? La amo, el fanart es de la grandiosa Olivi DS Art, búsquenla en IG, o en FB como Serena Diez, es una genia y una personita muy amorosa.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, just that.

**Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, vulgares, lemon hetero (ahora sí es el fin del mundo, yo se los digo), no escribo hetero desde hace 5 años, no sé que tal habrá quedado, quiero mis comentarios y REVIEWS! R18, leer con discreción y nada más, enjoy!

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** _Para las amantes del LeviHan OLIVI DS ART, Fivackerman, Mariana León, Yulii Pinheiro y todos los que amen esta pareja._

.

.

_**"La felicidad es como un beso. Debes compartirla para disfrutar de ella"**_

_**Bernard Meltzer**_

.

.

No recordaba la última vez que había podido tomarme unos días o incluso unas vacaciones, siempre estábamos al acecho de nuevos invasores a la isla, de titanes, de cosas que seguían incrementando los misterios alrededor. Pero como fuera acepté porque Levi había tenido la idea, y me dije ¿por qué no? Todos necesitamos alguna vez parar un poco.

La cabaña a la que llegamos era hermosa, estaba bien conservada y teníamos reservas de comida para servirnos a nuestro gusto. Acomodamos la ropa de las maletas, teníamos tres días completos para relajarnos. Sabía que Mikasa y Armin podían cuidar a Eren que ya había sido escoltado lejos de las costas y eso nos daba un poco de alivio a Levi y a mí. Levi mi fiel compañero. Pixis tomaría el mando hasta que regresáramos.

—Bien, creo que tomaré un baño largo y reparador —le avisé a Levi que estaba en planta baja.

—Voy a imitarte, ¿sabes si puedo usar el baño de esta planta?

Lo miré y le sonreí mientras sentía afirmativamente, realmente era lindo tenerlo aquí conmigo, sino sería duro afrontar la soledad, sobre todo porque te hace pensar, remorderte y extrañar a aquellos que nunca más volverían. Últimamente ni yo entendía lo que me sucedía, se supone que con el tiempo yo debería estar acostumbrada a esto y a afrontar los desafíos del puesto y sin embargo había días en que quería mandar todo a la mierda, no podía evitar el dolor para siempre. Eso era algo que admiraba de Erwin y que sentía que me faltaba, nunca estaría a su altura.

Me sorprendió la pulcritud de la pieza, con seguridad gracias al habilidoso cuidado de Greta una mujer que era la que arrendaba el lugar. Me tranquilizaba que Levi no estaría refregando por todos lados gracias a eso, tal vez también se relajara un poco.

Abrí mi ropero, busqué algo de media estación, ropa interior decente y me metí al baño. No miento, estuve al menos hora y media. Levi vino dos veces a chequear que no me hubiera desmayado allí adentro. Pero la verdad es que entre desenredar, mí ahora, más largo y desgreñado cabello, refregar mi cuerpo varias veces y ponerme una mascarilla hidratante de barro o algo como eso que la reina me había obsequiado, y otras faenas propias de mimarse un poco, me había excedido con la hora. Para cuando salí, me sentía plena y más mujer que nunca. La ropa me quedaba holgada debido a que a veces descuidada el alimentarme. Ah, eso me hacía extrañar a Moblit, él siempre estaba atento a esos detalles, ahora Levi había tomado parte de su lugar, hacía lo que podía conmigo, ya que él tenía sus propios deberes, pero siempre estaba atento. A grandes rasgos podría afirmar que estaba bastante guapa aunque para mí eso de los estándares de belleza no era algo a lo que le diera demasiada importancia.

Me hundí en mi colchón resoplando sonoramente, jamás iba a cansarme de esa sensación de mullidez y calidez que una buena cama me podía brindar. Hubiera sido lindo que Levi estuviera a mi lado también. ¿Qué?

Como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente Levi tocó a mi puerta y lo invité a pasar.

—¿Estás a gusto? —me dijo mirándome con calidez desde el marco de la puerta, se lo veía refrescado, vistiendo de civil y sin el consabido cravat que siempre iba adornando su cuello.

—Si, realmente puedo decir que estoy casi feliz.

—¿Casi? ¿Qué te falta para estar completamente feliz? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, la verdad necesitaba tanto un momento de tranquilidad, pero llegué aquí y ahora estoy preocupada pensando qué será de todos allá. De verdad espero que no pase nada malo hasta que regresemos.

—Hange, tranquila —dijo Levi en tono consolador—. No va a suceder nada, tenemos un gran ejército, con Pixis al mando, que será viejo pero es uno de los mejores, permítete relajarte un poco y distenderte. ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje en la espalda?

— ¿Sabes dar masajes? —pregunté sorprendida. Levi asintió—. Bueno, creo que sería genial, gracias —dije de antemano, mientras me tumbaba boca abajo para que él hiciera su parte.

Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, Levi masajeaba mis hombros con tranquilidad pero con firmeza, y sus manos se sentían muy bien, tan bien que me fui relajando paulatinamente. Para mí era normal que él me tocara, tal vez otras personas pensarían que era una situación demasiado íntima, pero desde que Levi ha sido capaz de bañarme un par de veces que he caído desmayada de cansancio, esto no es nada del otro mundo. No sé en qué momento me dormí como un tronco, será que estar cerca de él logra que yo pueda distenderme por completo, su presencia me da mucha paz.

Me desperté sobresaltada, por la ventana se veía que era de noche, estaba tapada con una frazada mullida y caliente, y me costó un poco despabilarme del todo y darme cuenta donde me encontraba. Todo estaba muy obscuro. Prendí el velador de mi mesa de luz, me puse los anteojos y me senté. Me estiré un buen rato, bostezando y sintiéndome realmente muy bien. No tenía idea cuantas horas había dormido, realmente había sido muy bueno porque estaba rebosante de energía. Me puse unos zapatos cómodos y bajé a ver ¿Levi estaría durmiendo también? Vaya, ojalá, porque eso era digno de ver, él casi nunca bajaba la guardia, incluso conmigo, y no era justo que yo sola pudiera disfrutar de esto, él también lo merecía.

Lo encontré sobre el sofá del living, con un libro sobre el pecho, por lo visto se había quedado dormido leyendo. Se lo veía muy lindo con esa ropa, un pantalón obscuro que le calzaba perfecto y una remera beige que transparentaba su trabajado pecho. Puse un par de troncos en el hogar que era lo que iluminaba gran parte de la sala y ya se estaba apagando. Luego lo observé un momento, me sentí como una fisgona, así que me acerqué y le toqué el hombro.

—Levi… Levi… —lo llamé despacio.

—¿Mmm? —respondió mientras abría sus ojos rasgados y me enfocaba—. Hola cuatro ojos, ¿descansaste bien?

—Si —comenté sonriendo satisfecha—, la verdad dormí como un bebé, por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Miré el reloj del living.

—¡¿Las tres de la mañana?! Vaya, esta vez sí que me excedí durmiendo.

—Si, es muy tarde, pero no te preocupes, te hacía falta reponerte. Creo que al final logré que te relajaras lo suficiente —comentó y recordé el delicioso masaje de espalda.

—Es verdad, muchas gracias. Oye, sé que es tarde, ¿pero qué te parece si cenamos algo?

—Ya hice la cena, la dejé tapada en la cocina —agregó mientras se ponía de pie y se tallaba un poco los ojos—. Supuse que te levantarías con hambre y me adelanté.

—¡Qué delicia! —dije mirando los huevos revueltos con papas asadas y queso duro que los acompañaba, además que la dueña nos había dejado una buena ración de pan que parecía recién hecho, creo que hasta se me escaparon unas gotas de saliva por el costado de la boca.

—Pero se ha enfriado, deja que lo caliente —acotó.

—No sabía que fueras tan habilidoso para preparar comida casera —opiné asombrada.

—Bueno, desde pequeño tuve que valerme por mí mismo, aprendí unas cuantas cosas en el proceso. La verdad es que al principio me costó muchísimo adaptarme, los primeros años, luego ya sabía perfectamente donde conseguir las cosas necesarias.

Puso los platos humeantes en la mesa y yo ayudé a colocar los vasos, iba a llenar una jarra con agua fresca, pero decidí que un vino sería mejor acompañamiento y traje uno de una alacena, entonces nos sentamos a comer.

—Bueno, antes de que ocurriera todo esto, con mi familia vivíamos muy a gusto. La verdad que esta comida me recuerda mucho a ellos, mi madre cocinaba bastante bien —no sé por qué conté eso, nunca hablaba sobre mi infancia, pero me pareció necesario sacarlo a relucir. Por cierto, me contaste de tu madre, pero ¿sabes qué pasó con tu padre, nunca investigaste al respecto?

—No, no hace falta. Mi madre era prostituta, hubiera sido imposible saber. Además desde que apareció Kenny por un muy largo tiempo yo creí… bueno que él era mi padre, así que si existía alguna pista a estas alturas ya no existe.

—Oh, Hange, no llores —dijo Levi mirándome preocupado, ¿yo estaba llorando?—. No es algo por lo que lamentarse, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y he podido sobrevivir, come de una vez tu jodido plato.

—Es solo que… no solo tuvimos que lidiar con la mierda de este mundo, sino que todos ustedes tuvieron vidas demasiado duras… —y con "todos" me refería más que nada a él.

—Lo sé, pero también tuvimos muy buenos momentos. Y yo creo que una vez que derrotemos a Marley las cosas se calmarán por un largo tiempo —sabía que solo decía eso para tranquilizarme a su manera, era obvio que las cosas lejos estaban de tranquilizarse—. Entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Y ahora que contamos contigo como comandante, que eres buena para sociabilizar, las cosas mejoraran, tengo fe en ti. Debo confesarte que tenía mis dudas, pero ahora sé que todo esto será posible. Así que, contrólate.

Sequé mis lágrimas con la mano libre y traté de sonreírle ante su optimismo. Porque realmente no estaba tan segura como él sonaba. Pero no quería agobiarlo más.

—Lamento haberte distraído con esta charla sobre cosas viejas, lo siento.

—Levi, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. En realidad, te agradezco el que te hayas sentido en confianza para contarme todo esto. Gracias por compartirlo.

—Bueno, jamás se lo había contado a nadie —admitió y al igual que él yo también pensé que ambos habíamos contado cosas de nuestra vida que nadie más sabía. Era reconfortante.

—La verdad es que está delicioso —le dije sin exagerar llenando mi boca con ansiedad—, por lo visto te has vuelto un muy buen cocinero.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Hey, Levi, gracias, por todo —él solo asintió sin despegar sus ojos de su plato.

Luego de lavar la vajilla fuimos al sillón, frente al hogar, donde estaba cálido y agradable, no teníamos demasiado sueño, así que nos sentamos, tomé un libro sin fijarme siquiera el nombre y me puse a abrir páginas al azar para entretenerme un poco. La verdad todo me parecía muy superficial y banal después de las experiencias que habíamos tenido, de manera que lo dejé de lado. Levi estaba sentado al lado mío, mirando atentamente el fuego, como si aconteciera algo especialmente entretenido en esas llamas.

—Dime Levi, ¿has tenido novias? —pregunté porque sentía auténtica curiosidad, digo, ya que habíamos hablado con tanta confianza, era un buen momento para indagar en esos asuntos donde él usualmente se mostraba tan parco y esquivo.

—Bueno, en realidad… no, no he tenido ninguna —admitió avergonzado, lo sé aunque él trate de cubrir todo con esa máscara de frialdad que suele usar y tiene tan bien ensayada.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que un chico tan lindo como tú no ha tenido pareja aún?

—No bromees, loca —me dijo parcamente y cruzando sus brazos, pero luego de unos segundos mirando al frente habló de nuevo—. ¿De veras crees que soy lindo?

—Sí, digo eres fuerte, eres amable aunque te ganen tus mañas y obsesiones, además tienes un alto rango en la milicia. Seguramente hubo muchas mujeres tras tus pasos, ¿uh?

—No solo mujeres —soltó con esa mirada de suficiencia que a veces ponía. Yo me exalté muchísimo y me pegué a su figura mientras Levi me miraba un poco asustado.

—Anda, cuéntame más, esto se pone interesante.

—Tranquilízate, no te lo voy a negar, pero lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo para dedicarme a eso. Además con todos los problemas alrededor, los titanes, la guerra, los que desembarcan… no, realmente no he tenido tiempo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy segura que conseguirías cualquier chica que quisieras en cualquier momento, ¿quién no estaría feliz teniéndote a su lado? —afirmé completamente segura.

Me miró con mucha intensidad y eso me sorprendió un poco, normalmente yo era la que asustaba con las miradas aunque solo me quedara un ojo.

—¿Tú también estarías feliz? —Me lo preguntó de manera directa, como siempre es él y yo me quedé perpleja—. Hange, yo, bueno, creo que este es un buen momento para hablar contigo, realmente no hemos podido hacerlo allá, así que… —se sentó girándose hacia mí y parecía meditar muy bien sus palabras—. Para serte franco eres la mujer más sucia y puerca que conocí en mi vida, sin un mínimo de sentido por la higiene personal, excepto por hoy que es casi como un milagro, sin tener en cuenta su seguridad, con una entereza y unos valores que no he visto en nadie.

Yo estaba petrificada, él me sostenía esa azul y hermosa mirada que tiene. Solo él era capaz de largar una halago en medio de descripciones que más bien parecían reproches, pero bueno, era Levi, era él y su sinceridad en todo su esplendor, me enternecía lo mortificado que se veía al hablarme de esta manera, y de alguna manera eso me halagaba, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Lo he pensado mucho, lo he meditado bastante y la verdad es que… yo estoy a gusto contigo, o algo así, creo que funcionamos aunque tú seas una desquiciada. No es cómo si te pidiera una respuesta, sólo no quería que pasara más tiempo para decírtelo. Después que Erwin nos dejó… me aferré a tu presencia, a estar pendiente de tu maldita supervivencia porque eres una idiota que nunca se cuida como debería, ahora que no tienes a Moblit necesitas a alguien, ¿no? Puedo ser esa persona, quiero decir, sí tú quieres, creo que lo hice bien hasta ahora. Y bueno, eso es todo.

No sabía qué decirle, pero en cierta manera me gustaba su honestidad, era como si sus sentimientos me envolvieran en ese momento. Creo que era lo máximo que Levi podía hacer por evidenciar como se sentía, nunca pensé que él me miraría de esa manera. No niego que yo lo había hecho muchas veces con él, aunque dijeran que no era tan apuesto, alto o bien parecido como otros, Levi tenía un corazón noble, era un aliado confiable, claro que lo quería a mi lado. Me saqué los anteojos y traté de ponerme seria, no quería que malinterpretara alguna expresión mía, era bastante sensible con esas cosas.

—Levi… —hablé mientras tomaba con mis manos rostro desconcertado y lo besé.

Nos fundimos en un delicado y hermoso beso. Me gustaba Levi, no iba a negarlo, su sensatez, su fortaleza, su amabilidad, de ninguna manera iba a rechazarlo, tenía miedo de perderlo, porque a pesar de que no estaba preparada para mantener una relación de pareja, disfrutaba de su compañía, era una de las razones por las que yo podía seguir luchando, mi fiel compañero que me protegía siempre.

Pronto sentí que se acercaba más a mi cuerpo y me abrazaba, el beso se tornó más demandante, y yo me estaba dejando arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, alguna que otra vez tal vez bebiendo o estando muchas horas juntos habíamos bromeado que íbamos a terminar casándonos o algo como eso. No, no íbamos a casarnos, pero fue como una premonición o así lo quería creer. Su cuerpo estaba caliente a comparación con el mío.

Éste no era como ninguno de los besos que habíamos compartido antes, sí, habíamos compartido un par de besos por aquí o por allá, como les dije, a veces las bebidas provocan las cosas más extrañas. La verdad es que ahora era un momento ideal, solos, alejados del mundo, la necesidad que él sentía de mí me hacía bien, sus manos recorrían mi espalda acariciándome, con algo de torpeza, tal vez sería la primera vez que hacía esto con una chica, tal vez no, no me interesaba para ser honesta.

Y además él tenía todos esos afectos por mí, mi corazón latía fuerte.

Tampoco era como si me fuera indiferente, pero supongo que es lindo cuando la persona a la que amas te corresponde, ¿yo amo a Levi? Esto es tan diferente a lo que me sucedió en la juventud con Shadis, solo sé que no quiero que me falte, ni un solo día de vida, no quiero perderlo nunca, prefiero morir a que eso ocurra… Oh, creo que esto sí es amor.

—Hange… —Susurró Levi con deseo y procedió a besar mi cuello con dedicación. Temblé un poco entre sus brazos porque es una zona demasiado sensible para mí. No lo detuve. No iba a desaprovecharlo, no ahora que al fin parecía haber abierto su corazón conmigo.

Colé mis manos debajo de su remera y pude tocar su delicioso cuerpo, se estremeció ante mis caricias. Pensar que él tantas veces había tocado mi cuerpo, pero el suyo se me hacía algo preciado, un lugar casi inaccesible y noté casi sorprendida las ganas que yo tenía de conquistar cada rincón de él. Busqué su boca de nuevo y esta vez lo besé con mayor necesidad. Mi cuerpo despertaba poco a poco, como si hubiera estado en un letargo. La pasión se encendía con lentitud, pero empezaba a avanzar sin detenerse.

—Le-Levi… —lo llamé agitada—. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

Lo tomé de la mano y caminamos entre los pasillos oscuros de la cabaña, subimos las escaleras y entramos al cuarto. Las luces estaban apagadas, la casa, excepto por el crepitar del fuego abajo estaba prácticamente en silencio, sólo las luces lejanas de la luna se colaban por la ventana. Aunque hacía un poco de frío ahí arriba no pudo importarnos menos. Tiré con suavidad del agarre y lo hice entrar, mientras cerraba la puerta. De pronto me detuve unos segundos, ¿realmente estaba segura de que quería hacer esto? Por otro lado, di por sentado que Levi quería, pero ahora que lo miraba con mayor detenimiento… estaba tiritando levemente, ¡estaba muy nervioso! Mi ego se alegró de ser yo la causa de su estado. Me acerqué con tranquilidad y lo miré serenamente, realmente no sabía cómo podía controlarme tanto.

—Dime, Levi… —el me miró y tragó en seco, me gustaban demasiado sus reacciones, era extremadamente encantador y él no se daba cuenta—. Tú quieres que… ¿sigamos?

Abrió grande los ojos ante mi pregunta y corrió la vista al suelo.

—Sólo si tú quieres —me concedió mientras permanecía de pie y un poco alejado, su pulcra camisa alborotada y bastante desprendida.

—Porque si te parece mejor que, no sé, durmamos un poco y mañana-

—Quiero seguir —expresó con voz más decidida y se acercó a mí para besarme de nuevo. Ya no eran inocentes besos, cómo los que compartimos en un principio, esta vez invadió mi boca con mayor necesidad y tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos cálidas y fuertes. Luego interrumpió un poco el roce, mientras lo sentía respirar agitado—. De verdad que quiero seguir… pero es que antes debes saber que… yo nunca… nunca antes…

Puse un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé… no tienes que avergonzarte por eso, déjame que yo me encargue ¿de acuerdo? —"¿Déjame que yo me encargue? ¿En serio?", gritó mi mente, la verdad no sé de donde me hacía la gran maestra, pero era una situación inusual y realmente tenía ganas de ser yo la que lo iniciaría en esto. No sé por qué confirmar la sospecha de que Levi era virgen en cierta manera me alegró un poco.

—¿Qué tú te encargues? —repitió con tono dubitativo mientras me dedicaba una mirada con un poco de incertidumbre.

Para qué mentir, realmente lucía demasiado tentador. Lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hacia la cama. Nos sentamos en el borde y tuve que besarlo de nuevo, trataba de ir muy lento, quería que se relajara y disfrutara, pero notaba que estaba tenso, inquieto.

—Levi… ¿prefieres que comamos el postre ahora? Es que bueno, ahora que lo noto nos lo salteamos y podríamos tirarnos aquí e ir comiéndolo tranquilos —le dije de repente y me miró sorprendido— Podemos seguir más tarde, nadie nos apura de todas maneras.

Me besó sorpresivamente y me acostó con su peso sobre el colchón. Cortó el beso y me miró con profundidad.

—Preferiría seguir ahora —afirmó con simpleza y yo sentí que el calor se esparcía de mi vientre al resto de mis extremidades.

Desprendí los botones que quedaban de su camisa y tiré de ella, hasta sacársela, me perdí entre su piel, tersa, tensa, blanca aunque salpicada de cicatrices, pasé la yema de mis dedos con lentitud comprobando que era mucho más suave y cálida de lo que creía. ¿Cómo era que tenía la piel incluso más linda que la mía? No me jodan, este hombre seguro también usaba el barro ese que-, ya tenía que dominar a mi mente y sus análisis científicos incluso en momentos como éste.

Besé su cuello y su pecho con tranquilidad, sentía que se estremecía ante mis roces. Apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus ojos.

—Relájate, Levi, se supone que debes disfrutarlo.

—Sí, sí lo disfruto, créeme que lo hago, es solo que, no estoy seguro de lo que debería seguir —bufé casi como una risita—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —me dijo preocupado.

—Nada, tu rostro —acoté mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con las yemas de mis manos.

—Lo siento algo caliente —me dijo mientras él también se tocaba.

—Espérame aquí —le pedí, bajé a la cocina y traje dos jugosos duraznos, no me pregunten el motivo, cuando me excito suele darme hambre, cosas del cuerpo—. Toma — ofrecí alcanzándole uno. Levi lo agarró sin entender demasiado pero al ver que yo lo comía con gusto le dio un buen mordisco.

Una dulce gota le había manchado un poco en la comisura del labio y con velocidad acerqué mi rostro para lamer ese sector seductoramente.

—Muy rico —le dije con seguridad—. Admito que sabe mejor en ti.

—Hange, deja de volverme loco —respondió mi compañero, para dejar la fruta a un lado y atacar mi boca de nuevo. Pronto nos olvidamos completamente del postre.

Rodamos por la cama y por fin parecía que finalmente se estaba soltando más, intentó sacarme la ropa con algo de torpeza, así que tuve que ayudarlo, desprendí su pantalón y volví a sentir que se tensaba por completo. Pero me daba cuenta que cedía muy fácil ante los besos, y sus orejas eran especialmente sensitivas, cuando las besaba la piel de su espalda se erizaba por completo y lo sentí reprimir un gemido. Colé mi mano dentro de su pantalón finalmente, mi mano envolvió una porción de carne erecta, caliente y de un tamaño considerable, mientras los besos seguían reproduciéndose. Lo froté con energía, la verdad tenía que ver de qué manera le gustaba más a Levi, pero apenas empecé a hacerlo…

—¡Mierda! —semi gritó y su nivel de rubor llegó al máximo, porque incluso hasta por debajo de su cuello la pálida piel se coloreó bastante. Y yo sentí mis dedos algo pegajosos. Levi se puso de pie de un salto y salió disparado por la puerta para ir a encerrarse al baño.

Suspiré largamente, mientras volvía a colocarme la remera que llevaba puesta antes, fui a lavarme las manos y después a buscarlo. Toqué suavemente la puerta de madera.

—Emm… Levi, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, dame unos minutos, ya salgo —me respondió con la voz temblorosa—. Lo siento —dijo luego casi en un susurro.

—Abre, anda —le pedí con suavidad—. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, en serio, déjame pasar…

—No-

—Oh, vamos Levi, somos adultos, abre la puerta de una vez…

Escuché el pestillo hacer un clic y giré el pomo, estaba sentado en un borde de la bañera con la cabeza gacha. ¿Tal vez le había exigido demasiado? Me sentí un poco mal, después de todo yo lo había instigado a continuar. Me senté a su lado y puse mi mano en una de sus rodillas.

—Estoy muy apenado —se sinceró tapándose el rostro con una mano.

—No tienes porqué sentirte así… ha sido una reacción normal, no te preocupes. Mira, hagamos esto, vamos a dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que forzar las cosas…

—Lo lamento tanto, Hange, soy tan inexperto, nadie nunca antes me había tocado de esa manera y yo no pude… controlarme… tsk, que mierda —dijo cubriéndose el rostro sus dedos, realmente estaba mortificado, tomé sus muñecas para que bajara las manos.

—No exageres, anda, vamos a dormir, mañana saldremos a pasear para despejarnos un poco y a disfrutar del día, ¿qué te parece?

Aceptó a regañadientes. Era como un gatito asustado. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé de nuevo conmigo. Nos acostamos en mi cama y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. La verdad era que empezaba a sentir algo de sueño. Era tan agradable tener esa cercanía con él. Tal vez no habíamos logrado hacerlo por completo, pero sin dudas me sentí orgullosa de ser la primera en tocarlo y provocarlo como lo había hecho antes.

Sorpresivamente Levi se giró y buscó mi boca de nuevo, dejé que me besara a su antojo, realmente no creía que iríamos más allá de unos cuantos besos luego de lo sucedido. Pero siguió bajando por mi cuello, mi clavícula, y era realmente muy placentero. Me quitó la remera otra vez y sentí su respiración hacerse irregular, pesada, su aliento acariciando mi piel en candentes oleadas. Sus manos buscando mi cuerpo, más contacto, arquee mi espalda ante sus caricias, esta vez no lo atacaría, dejaría que él tomara el control por un rato.

Arrastró su mano por mi rostro y quitó el parche que tapaba mi horrible cicatriz sacándome un jadeo de sorpresa. Lo dejó en la mesa de luz y luego corriendo el cabello con mucha delicadeza se acercó para besar en la zona como si quisiera curarme con esos roces, yo cerré mi ojo y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de su calidez, de su alma. Luego volvió a besarme con mayor pasión en la boca y susurró contra mis labios.

—A veces eres linda, loca de mierda.

La verdad me sentía halagada. La ropa como que comenzó a estorbar, y poco a poco, como una flor que es despojada de sus pétalos, las telas fueron cayendo alrededor de la cama. El silencio se fue llenando de exhalaciones fuertes, frases que en vez de usar palabras se oían como suspiros cargados de deseos. Piel buscando a la piel, lenguas buscando el sabor ansiado, chispas iniciando un incendio, la noche volviéndose más lasciva a cada instante.

Trepó encima mío cual pantera. Yo estaba fascinada, un poco alterada, agitada, encendida, y con ganas de seguir adelante. Esta vez me besó con rudeza, no la suficiente para lastimar, era más bien algo excitante, algo nuevo para mí, como si él se hubiera sacudido el traje de niño bueno y estuviera transformándose para mí. Comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuerpo a consciencia, y yo sentía que me derretía entre sus manos, tal como cuando peleaba con un titán, Levi parecía adquirir movimientos naturalmente precisos, correctos, fantásticos, bendita sea la sabiduría ancestral que su cuerpo exudaba a cada momento.

Levi era fascinante, quería estudiarlo, aprender sobre su fortaleza, sobre sus sentimientos, de pronto todos estos años a su lado se me hacían poco, quería más, mucho más. En poco tiempo ya estaba literalmente consumiéndome en las llamas de la pasión.

Tal vez era el tiempo que llevaba sin intimar con un hombre, o la tensión de ser comandante o todo el maldito mundo que no se cansaba de ser cruel y desgarrador, no lo sé, pero tener a ese hombre completamente dedicado a mí, hacía que sintiera que el placer se apoderaba de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Enterré mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, no podía explicar lo mucho que le gustaba tocar su pelo, y comencé a gemir cada vez más audible ante sus caricias. Me apretó con el peso de su cuerpo contra el colchón y luego de mirarme eternos segundos, de una manera que solo podría describir como "con un hambre voraz de deseo", me besó con necesidad, si a eso se puede llamar un beso porque sentía que me devoraba apasionadamente, por largos minutos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se refregaban y buscaban nuevo puntos de contacto ¿No se suponía que yo era la experta en este ámbito? Tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Era perfecto, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a mí. Levi tenía una de sus piernas entre las mías, y los intensos roces que involuntariamente le provocaba a mi entrepierna, que a esas alturas estaba sobre estimulada, sin poder evitarlo, sin aviso previo y tomándome absolutamente desprevenida, sentí una enorme descarga de energía que me atravesó de punta a punta, sumergiéndome en un éxtasis profundo de una manera que jamás había experimentado antes.

Arqueé mi espalda ante la sensación y puse el dorso de su mano sobre mi boca para tapar lo que habría sido un sonoro grito de placer, por supuesto tuve que interrumpir el momento, mientras mis muslos temblaban ante las oleadas de satisfacción que me invadían, había sido tan intenso que no podía reponerme del todo. Levi aminoró la marcha y me besó el cuello, la clavícula y los pechos con delicadeza y lentitud, mientras muy de a poco lograba recobrar el control de mí misma.

Un poco de vergüenza llegó a mí aturdida mente, y no supe cómo explicar aquello, ¡por amor de Dios! ni siquiera había habido penetración, apenas habían compartido un par de besos, muy buenos por cierto, pero nada me había preparado para una cosa así, es decir normalmente me llevaba un buen tiempo lograrlo y esto había sido tan espontáneo que me agarró desprevenida. Pero estaba plenamente feliz, si esto no era una muestra de que Levi se estaba convirtiendo en un grandioso amante a pesar de su primera vez, no sé qué era.

—Hange… —me llamó con suavidad y con esa voz intoxicante–. ¿Estás bien? –susurró con algo de picardía y me sonrió, tal vez para hacerme sentir más cómoda.

—Sí… sí, estoy más que bien —apenas pude contestar corriendo la mirada tratando de volver a mis cabales, si es que todavía me quedaba algo de cordura–. Realmente, no sé, nunca me había pasado que… es decir… no antes de… bueno…

—Ahora estamos a mano —me dijo y pude disfrutar de esas breves y pequeñas sonrisas que a veces tiene, qué afortunada me sentía, acaricié su rostro acunándolo con mis manos.

—Uf, sí que estamos a mano.

—¿Quieres continuar?

Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar en absoluto.

—Sí, Levi, no tienes idea cuanto deseo que esto siga —¿Hola, pudor?, no, ya no quedaba nada.

Retomamos con ansiedad pero con mucha más calma que al principio, la pasión me había desbordado anteriormente y ahora quería disfrutarlo mucho más. No podía imaginarme lo que me esperaría si sólo el principio había sido así.

Esta vez un poco más seguro de lo que tenía que hacer se ubicó entre mis piernas, repasé con mis manos aquellos lugares donde sentía que los enfrentamientos y peleas habían dejado su beso sobre su piel, sin mis lentes y en esa oscuridad que era quebrada únicamente por la luz de la luna, no era mucho lo que podía ver, pero sí lo que podía sentir y decidí entregarme a esas sensaciones. Yo también acaricié su espalda, la curva de su cuerpo que precedía a su cadera, a sus glúteos, lamí y probé la piel firme, de un soldado preparado, entrenado. Podía escucharlo jadeando, reteniendo algunos sonidos, un poco desorientado por lo intenso del momento, pero completamente a gusto conmigo, era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Lo volví a tomar con mi mano, acariciando su entrepierna con tranquilidad, no quería que se arrebatara como la última vez y noté que su abdomen se tensaba, qué sensible resultaba con apenas un simple roce. Lo guié hasta mí, ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y no quería esperar más, mi cuerpo lo exigía, lo pedía, le suplicaba que terminara con esta agonía de tenerlo tan cerca y desearlo tanto.

Buscó una nueva posición con su cuerpo, distribuyendo su peso entre sus fornidos brazos y finalmente se rozó contra mí, las palabras se había terminado, se habían consumido en las llamas de esta pasión recientemente descubierta, de las cenizas hicimos nuestras alas para emprender nuestro vuelo. Lentamente se empezó a deslizar dentro de mí, con extremo cuidado, como si no quisiera lastimarme. Lo traté de abrazar, mientras sentía que el ducor empezaba a cubrir nuestros torsos y con una de mis piernas por encima de su cintura lo apreté instándolo a terminar lo empezado.

Me hubiera gustado enfocar mejor sus expresiones, sobre todo eso, considerando que Levi era bastante inexpresivo, ahora sentía que estaban floreciendo todas en su rostro a medida que se dejaba llevar por la lujuria, ambos estábamos contaminados, condenados a perecer en un mar de placer y gozo.

Dejé que se acostumbrara a mí, su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso, por lo que acaricié su espalda y moví mi cadera de la forma que podía para poder sentir más fricción, empujé para que entrara por completo y me detuve un momento porque sentí apenas una punzada de dolor. Mi enano era grande justo en el lugar que hacía falta y sabía que una vez que me acostumbrara disfrutaríamos a más no poder. Poco a poco se animó a moverse, a comenzar un instintivo adentro afuera que lo único que lograba era internarme más y más en esta locura compartida, busqué desesperadamente su boca para beber de su esencia, para tener una diferencia con los demás hombres, para que este momento se convirtiera en "el momento" y no uno más. Un espacio nuestro, una forma de amar que podía amoldarse a nuestras expectativas, que podía hacernos felices en medio del infierno.

Me sentía increíblemente sensible, por lo anterior, porque estaba iniciando a este hombre maravilloso, porque al fin podía pensar solo en mí, en nosotros. Se afirmó de mi cadera con una mano, haciendo gala de sus abdominales y comenzó a embestirme con mayor apuro y fuerza, simplemente me relajé dejé mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me entregué a sus embates, a su manera de hacer el amor, única y fuerte.

No recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos entregados a disfrutarnos mutuamente, la percepción del tiempo se diluye cuando se trata de saborear la lascivia, solo puedo decir que era un ciclo donde terminábamos, alcanzábamos la cúspide de la satisfacción, tomábamos un breve descanso y volvíamos a pegarnos, a compenetrarnos, a unirnos, a formar una armonía que solo nosotros podíamos entender, para volver a subir hasta ese lugar donde el clímax nos nublaba la razón.

El resto de la noche fue verdaderamente agradable. Levi se dejó arrastrar por la lujuria, y sus movimientos empezaron a sentirse más correctos, más precisos, más deliciosos. Nuestras bocas se buscaron muchas veces, redescubriendo lugares, caricias más adecuadas, respiraciones más acompasadas.

Cuando el sol entraba con fuerza por el vidrio de la ventana recién entonces nos entregamos al sueño reparador.

Me desperté al sentir unos besos muy delicados sobre mi cuello.

—Mmm… —fue todo lo que dije y sentí que Levi sonreía a mis espaldas.

—Hange… —me llamó con necesidad, mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo descaradamente.

—Es-espera… —pedí susurrando—. Tengo que, voy al baño un minuto.

—No te dejaré ir —respondió mientras me abrazaba posesivamente.

—En serio, por favor… tú serás el más fuerte de la humanidad, pero yo soy una mujer normal.

—Y una mierda, normal.

Suspiró con fuerza y aflojó su agarre, tomé su camisa y me la coloqué rápidamente. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes, arreglé un poco mi cabello revuelto, hice lo que tenía que hacer y volví a la cama. Pero antes de poder decir algo, Levi me tomó de la cintura y me arrastró de nuevo junto a él. Se había despertado muy "animado". ¿Dónde había quedado el inexperto y tímido chico de la noche anterior? Por más que intenté disuadirlo, él muy pícaro ya sabía algunos puntos de mi cuerpo que eran mi debilidad y no dudó en usar su reciente conocimiento a su favor. O yo era una gran maestra o él era un gran aprendiz, lo cierto es que fue una hora demasiado agotadora.

Luego nos bañamos, por separado, nos juntamos en la cocina, en donde a pura risa preparamos algunos deliciosos platillos. Levi sonreía de una manera maravillosa, continúa, era un momento que atesoraría sin dudas ¿Por qué no podía ser así para siempre?

—Hange, vuelve —escuché que me llamaba Levi.

—¿Disculpa? —le dije sin entender.

—Te "desconectaste" otra vez.

—Lo siento —admití sonriendo.

—Como cuando piensas en titanes —susurró por lo bajo.

—Oh, hablando de titanes, tengo que contarte sobre una investigación, descubrí qu-mmm.

Me empujó un pedazo de pan con mermelada dentro de la boca interrumpiendo mi diatriba.

—Cállate, no quiero escuchar de titanes hasta que tengamos que irnos de aquí y estoy siendo muy serio. Si quieres entusiasmarte con algo, hazlo conmigo.

—Bien —dije tragando—, entonces terminemos de comer y volvamos a la cama.

El sargento, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quedaron allá varados en la costa de nuestra isla. Hoy solo estaba Levi a mi lado, y era todo a lo que necesitaba aferrarme antes de la tormenta a la que le habíamos puesto una pausa.

Solo él, solo yo, una breve bocanada de paz.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
